Licorice
by moonlitsuicidex
Summary: Eridan walks into Sollux in the hallways of the meteor (literally) and for the first time in a while they speak, well argue.


_A/N: Have an EriSol blackrom one shot that I forgot I had even written!_

I was walking down the hallway, staring at the floor as I walked, until I walked into someone quite literally. I grunted and the world grew fuzzy as my glasses fell off my face.

I dropped to the floor and grabbed my glasses and put them back on. I looked up to find Sollux's stupid face looking down at me.

"Oh great the last person in the entirety of paradox space I wanted to run in to," I groaned.

"Well hello to you too," he groaned in response.

I rose to my feet and looked down at the smaller troll, "What are you doin'?"

"I'm walking what does it look like I'm doing?" he said with a straight face.

"Really? I never would have guessed. I meant what are you up to not just walkin' dumbass."

"Besides walking absolutely nothing. What about you?"

"Walkin' around this fuckin' meteor because I have nothin' else to do."

"Really I thought you had so much more interesting things to do besides walk around the meteor," he smirked.

"Like what sit around and code all day?"

"I don't always code fishdick."

I rolled my eyes, "Really that's all I see you do if you're not tryin' to fill a quadrant with Fef."

He groaned in irritation, but didn't deny it.

"I personally hope you end up as alone as I am with no one to fill a quadrant with," I added dryly.

"I don't think anyone could be as alone as you are, at least I have friends ED."

"Fuck you Sol."

"I'd rather not."

"Like you actually thought I wanted to do that with you Sol."

"I don't know ED sometimes I wonder about you," I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"I'm flattered Sol."

"Fuck off."

"No thanks I think I'll stick around and piss you off," it was my turn to smirk.

He scowled, "Fuck you."

"Wouldn't you wish you were that lucky."

"Ugh no way fishdick!"

I rolled my eyes, "You know you want it too bad you won't get it."

"Yeah okay E.D you keep telling yourself that."

I groaned in irritation, "Sol it's so obvious that you're black for me its almost painful."

His eyes widened, "And what in all of paradox space makes you say that?"

"Sol. It's so painfully obvious even Terezi could see it."

"That doesn't explain why you say that."

"Oh let's see, I see how you look at me, you fuckin' hate me, and I've been told by several people that they see you staring at me from across the room or somethin'" I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

He growled and took a step forward, grabbed my face with both hands, and smashed his lips against mine. I bit him momentarily and then he bit me in return. I wasn't sure if he was aware of how black I was for him, but this was a good way of telling him.

He pushed me up against the wall, moved my scarf, and started biting my neck. I pressed my hands against the wall and stifled a moan.

"You know Sol if you wanted me so bad you could have just asked," I chuckled weakly.

"Shut up Eridan."

He tightly grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway toward his block. As soon as we got there he shoved me through the door, walked through himself, and slammed the door shut before locking it.

I barely had time to turn around before his lips were on mine again. He advanced on me and shoved me onto his bed before climbing on top of me. I hardly had time to react before he was biting my neck. I gasped and growled a little bit, "Someone's been wantin' me for awhile now."

"Shut up before I make you shut up Eridan!" he growled in response.

I chuckled and he smashed his lips to mine to silence me. I moved my mouth with his, letting him pin me to his bed.

He bit down on my lip and I winced slightly when he drew blood. "Watch it!" I hissed at him.

"What I'm just marking what's mine," he smirked.

"And what makes you think I'm yours?" I growled.

He slammed his lips into mine again, "Because I said so."

I growled but didn't object. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth and trace my teeth. I shoved mine into his mouth, forcing his back, and traced his teeth. He pulled my scarf off and started biting my neck. I dug my claws into his shoulders and bit my tongue to stop the sounds building in my throat.

He moved his mouth to the soft spot on my neck and bit down. The built up moan in my throat tore it's way out louder then I would have liked. I felt him smirk and bite down again, getting a similar response.

"F-Fuck you Sol," I growled.

"I intend to," he retorted before biting my neck again.


End file.
